


House of déjà vu

by Pandaora



Series: Mystery people all around [6]
Category: DCU, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Bit sad?, Demons, M/M, Name Bomb, Omegaverse, So many babies, a/o/b, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaora/pseuds/Pandaora
Summary: Tyr's family is on the run. They're stuck in a separate world where his father put them to keep them safe while he's out fighting whatever they're running from.While on the run, Tyr dropped his older brother, Eren.Tyr's task, keep all the children together. They can't afford to lose another one.
Series: Mystery people all around [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836892





	House of déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> This one is connected with "Reunion". It's chapter 32 but can be read separately.

_ t….r _ _  
_ A small voice whispered in the distance. A familiar voice. _  
_ _  
_ _ t y r…  _ _  
_ Such a soothing voice…   
_  
_ _ T y… r !  _ _  
_ ‘ _ Oh wait… That’s my name, isn’t it? _ ’ _  
_ _  
_ “Tyr! Wake up!”   
Tyr slowly woke up and was met with familiar golden eyes and kind face, framed by thick, black hair with some blonde curls. A familiar beauty mark under his eye. So beautiful.   
  
“Mom…?”   
  
“Sorry to wake you sweetheart. But mommy needs you to watch over your siblings while I go out to get food with Valucir. Okay?”   
  
“Ask Eren.” Tyr whined, but then he saw hurt on his mother’s features and he immediately regretted it. He never wanted to hurt him mom. “S-Sorry mom… I forgot…”    
His mom shook his head with a small smile that would be comforting if he didn’t know it was so fake.   
  
“That’s alright, son. I know you miss him too.”    
Tyr’s mom stood up and wrapped his long coat around himself. “Hazel will help you, but you can’t have her take care of the pack herself. Okay? You have more instincts and experience.”    
Tyr didn’t see the point in arguing that Zion could take care of the kids. His mom didn’t need for him to be an ass right now.   
  
“Yeah… Okay mom. Sure. Let me just… Wake up…”    
His mom pushed back his fringe and kissed his forehead.    
  
“We’ll try to hurry.”    
Then he left.   
  
Tyr took a moment to recognize his surroundings.    
It was familiar enough. It was almost the same house they lived in during the summer and winter holidays, or when his mom needed to get away from the city.    
He says house, but it’s more like a manor. Tyr’s mom had wanted a cute little house. A fixer upper so he would have something to occupy himself with. His dad, on the other hand, wanted something big and fancy to match his expensive taste. They got the big house but made sure that there was something to do. Chop wood for example. Or shovel snow, mow the lawn and stuff like that. Back then, they hadn’t expected to have so many kids, but his mom had been thrilled when more rooms in the manor got filled.    
  
But remember how he said “almost”?    
It’s not really the summer manor. It’s a copy. It doesn’t feel like home. It doesn’t have the same stuff or renovations. It doesn’t have the pictures on the walls, or the scars from memories being made.    
It’s not the same.    
His dad put them here for safekeeping until it was safe enough to go back home.   
  
Tyr heard the front door close and decided to get to it. First order of business, get a visual on all the kids. Not too hard with his sense of smell.    
  
The twins were easy to find. They never left each other’s side. Where Lilith was, you could be damn sure that Alastair wasn’t far behind.   
Hide and seek have a bunch of extra rules now thanks to that.    
Tyr went to the kitchen so he could take the backdoor to the backyard, but then he was once again reminded that this isn’t  _ his  _ house. He sighed and took the long way around and found the twins playing with the one of two things he had left of his lost brother.    
Eira.    
Tyr still can’t believe that his brother managed to parent an ice dragon. The memory makes him smile.    
  
“Lilith! Alastair!”    
The twins, and the dragon, looked up from whatever they were looking at. Probably a spider or something. “Mom went out to go hunting with Valu! Come inside!”    
  
Lilith stood up and tagged her brother.    
“Race ya’!” she squealed and ran from her twin. The dark haired child was left behind, crouching on the grass with a confused expression. Then he seemed to realize that they were racing and softly patted the dragon’s snout before waddling after his blonde counterpart. He was looking tired as ever, but playing with his sister and best friend was one of his greatest joys so he was also glowing slightly.    
Eira trotted after the siblings, looking content to lose the race. She slowed down to walk next to Tyr as they headed inside.   
  
“Is mommy here yet?” Eira asked.    
Ever since they had gotten stuck here, she had asked that same question. Tyr never had the heart to tell her the truth, especially since it was his fault that her mom wasn’t with them. So everytime she asked, he answered the same way.   
  
“Not yet. I’m sure he’ll be here soon though.”    
His heart ached with the lie, but while Eira looked bummed out that her mom wasn’t here, she seemed to accept the lie as a truth.    
“Eira. Can you look after the twins while I go gather the rest?”    
Eira nodded firmly with determination.    
Tyr crouched and petted her mane before leaving to continue his search.    
  
The next scent led him back to the kitchen. He frowned.    
‘ _ I already looked here… _ ’   
Then he heard a mew from the pantry. He sighed and shook his head fondly.    
  
“Pandora, sweetie?” he called out and pulled open the door. A small, black kitten was lying on a sack of potatoes, looking very disappointed. “Heya, kitten. What are you doing here?”    
  
“Cookies…” the kitten huffed. Tyr chuckled.    
‘ _ Typical. _ ’   
  
“We’ll make you some this weekend. Okay?”    
  
“Mph… Where ma?”   
  
“He’s out hunting with Raven.” Tyr explained. “I’m babysitting with Hazel. Wanna help?”    
  
“Oh-!”   
Pandora got up and shut her eyes tightly and soon an adorable little girl stood there. Black hair in pigtails, wearing a dress with butterflies on it.    
“I wan elp! No- Hhhhh… Hheeeell...helP!” She sounded out the word, popping the ‘p’. She was trying to get better at talking so she could impress her father when he came back. It was sweet and it warmed Tyr’s heart.    
  
“Okay, kitten. Go find the twins and watch over them. Kay?”    
Pandora saluted with the wrong hand before running off.    
Tyr closed the pantry, making sure it was actually closed before leaving the kitchen.    
  
The next scent led him to one of the many rooms in the house. In his  _ actual _ house, that room would have been an office where his dad would sit when he needed to handle important things. Also a room for serious talk. Adult talk.    
In this house, it was just a sitting room. Very boring.    
And there she sits. In the middle of the room.   
His baby sister. The youngest.   
She had just learned how to crawl on her own. That just begs the question.   
‘ _ How did she open the door? _ ’   
  
“Mikaela?” Tyr asked after gently knocking on the doorframe. She turned around to look at him.    
Her dark hair seemed to have small strings of red in it in this lighting. It was messy and she had creases in her fat, slightly red, almost pink, cheeks. She must have woken up recently.    
Tyr noticed her blanket now. The source of the creases.    
  
“Mommy is out with Valucir. Do you want to go to the living room? You can nap on the couch.” he suggested.   
Mikaela seemed to ponder, then held out her arms. Tyr went to pick her up and she leaned into him.    
  
“Ba…”   
  
“No sweetheart… Daddy’s not home yet. He’s still too busy being brave.”    
That was easier to say than ‘Sorry. Daddy is fighting a war.’ and then having to explain what a war is.    
Mikaela exhaled deeply and put her thumb in her mouth. Tyr had a feeling she knew that the answer wasn’t 100” honest. She knew there was something else to it, but didn’t have the words to call him out on it.   
  
“Mikaela. No. We have to wash your hands first.” Tyr told her and dragged the thumb out of her mouth. She pouted and whined but gave in.    
She never put up much of a fuss anymore.    
He remembers at home. She was always loud and whiny. She was hard to please.    
His sister knew what she wanted and didn’t stop crying until she got it. Now it was like the fight had left her body.    
  
Tyr made a detour to a bathroom so he could quickly wash her hands. As soon as they were dry, the thumb went into Mikaela’s mouth again.    
Tyr sighed. He would have preferred it if she used a pacifier, but there wasn’t one around. He sighed and went to find the rest of the siblings. He didn’t want to leave Mikaela with the others just yet.    
  
He found the next siblings with his older sister. Hazel, in the room that they had turned into a playroom.    
The kittens were lying in a basket, napping over each other. Hazel was gathering toys to bring with them to the living room. Her pink hair was in a ponytail today.    
  
“You’ll need to dye your roots soon.” Tyr commented.    
  
“Find me hair dye and I’ll get on that.” Hazel huffed.    
One of the kittens poked its head up from the basket.    
They were so tiny and didn’t know how to shapeshift yet. Tyr smiled warmly at the kitten.    
  
“Hello Alma.”    
Alma was the second to youngest by the quadruples.    
Lucian was the oldest and the only boy in the litter.   
Then came Aurora, followed by Alma and then lastly little Heather.    
Heather wasn’t only the youngest, but also the smallest in the litter.    
All the kittens had small wings, from their father’s side, that couldn’t hold their weight yet, but Valucir, their mother, feared that Heather’s would never be able to carry her.    
  
Alma put her head down again, probably to fall back asleep again.    
Hazel picked up the basket.   
  
“The others are in the living room. Only one left. Can you take Mikaela with you?”   
  
Hazel sighed but adjusted her hold on everything and held out an arm. After making sure Hazel had a secure hold of the youngest, Tyr set out to find the oldest.

  
His scent was hard to locate. It took him as far as the attic, but no sign of the child. Tyr walked around the entire second floor and huffed. He did find the second thing they had left of Eren though.    
  
“Zion!” he called out.   
Zion looked up from where he was meditating on the floor of what should have been Eren’s room.    
Zion had been meditating a lot, hoping to be able to contact Eren. So far, he had no luck.    
“Have you seen the prince?”   
  
“Roof.” was all Zion said before closing his eyes again.   
  
“The roof?? And you let him??”   
Zion hissed at Tyr, like the snake he was. Tyr groaned and hurried up to the roof.    
That was a frustrating part about having a baby brother that could teleport.    
But the oldest seemed just fine. He was sitting on the roof, peacefully. Wind in his blonde, almost glowing hair.    
  
“Hello Lael.” Tyr greeted.    
  
“Mommi gon. Saw when leave.” Lael sighed. He was gazing up at the sky, like some old man reminiscing on the good old days.    
  
“Yeah. He left with Valu… What are you doing up here?”   
Tyr took a seat next to the 4 year old.    
  
“Trying to reach Helius… Maybe he ken help…”    
  
“I don’t think he has reach here, Lael… Helios is very busy with his own duties… And well… Prayers haven’t gotten us very far up until now.”    
Lael’s lips formed a thin line.    
Of all the babies, Lael looked up to their father the most. He had tried praying for their father to come back, but nothing had helped. No one had come. So Lael had started praying to his crush. Helios. The sun god. Lael had fallen for the man,  _ hard _ , when they had first met. It was a running joke in the family that when Lael was old enough he would propose to the god, and judging by how much the god cared for the first born son, the god would say yes.   
_ Destined lovers _ .    
  
“Can’t gif up hopp… Sumwan  _ will _ come!”   
Tyr sighed.    
  
“Everyone is gathering in the living room… Wanna take a break from praying? We can try and play a game.”    
Lael was reluctant, but eventually nodded and stood up, supporting himself on the chimney.    
The firstborn teleported away and Tyr hopped off the roof. His shadow caught him before he could get hurt, and he made his way inside.    
Once inside he counted everyone.    
  
Valucir’s children: Pandora, Lucian, Aurora, Alma and Heather.    
Mom’s, Raven’s, children: Lael, Alastair, Lilith and Mikaela.    
Adopted crew: Hazel. Tyr.    
They’re one short, of course. Eren is missing, and his absence is abundantly clear.    
His daughter Eira is here, and Zion is upstairs.    
Tyr sighed, filled once again with guilt.    
He had dropped him.   
He is the reason why Eren isn’t here.   
He is the reason why his mom is heartbroken.   
It’s his fault that his mom is crying himself to sleep, if he manages to sleep at all. That he wakes up with puffy and red eyes. That he spends almost every waking moment circling the house, keeping guard to make sure he won’t lose another child. That he’s plucking his feathers. That he was too heartbroken and out of it to properly say goodbye to his husband.    
‘ _ It’s all my fault… _ ’   
  
“Tyr? You oke?” Pandora asked from where she was cradling the basket with kittens, her younger siblings. Tyr nodded.    
  
“Yeah. Yeah I’m just fine.” he lied with what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face.   
  
They played some games in the living room and at some point they made it back out in the backyard. The weather was nice after all.   
It was all nice and calm. The children playing, those who could that is. They ate some sandwiches, then they started playing again.   
Tyr should have known that it wasn’t going to last.   
  
A sort of portal opened and out of it came an all too familiar cat.    
  
“Teekl?” Tyr questioned with a frown. He made sure that all the children were behind him, his omega instincts kicking in.    
Klarion was never a bearer of good news.    
  
“Ah, such a pity.” came Klarion’s voice. Soon, the man himself stepped out of the portal. “I can’t see who I’m looking for.” he said. Then he locked eyes with Tyr. “I guess you’ll have to do. I’m too lazy to put any effort into this.”    
  
“What are you talking about?” Tyr glared. “Effort into what?”    
Tyr took on a more protective stance.    
Klarion huffed and grabbed his arm.    
  
“Let’s go.”    
  
“What-? No!!”    
Klarion started dragging Tyr to the portal and Tyr struggled. “Let go of me!! Klarion I swear to-!!”   
It was clear that Klarion wasn’t interested in listening. The brat was scrawny but he had a strange pull, no doubt using magic to pull him along. Tyr tried slashing with his shadow but Klarion had a protective shield around him. Hazel tried helping but she seemed to be stuck in place.    
  
“Mommy!!” Lael cried, no doubt also being stuck. “Daddy!!!”    
  
“ **Tyr** !!” came a booming voice in the distance. Tyr gasped hopefully and saw a big, familiar humanoid birdlike creature, with beautiful, white feathers with occasional black ones.    
  
“Mom!! Help!!” Tyr yelled, reaching out a hand for his mother to grab. Klarion gulped and hurried the process. The magician was inside the portal by the time Raven reached them. Tyr felt himself be pulled along, then a clawed hand grabbed his upper arm. “Mom!”    
Tyr felt relief fill his system. Then dread. He kept being pulled into the portal.    
  
“ **Klarion** !!  **Let go of my son** !!” Raven roared in a familiar language. Demonic. Beautiful. “Tyr, sweetie. Grab onto me.”    
Tyr did as his mother asked. Raven pulled, using his big wings to help him push away from the portal.   
Raven seemed to be winning the tug war, then Teekl hopped onto his head, distracting him and making his grip slip.    
  
“Mom!”    
  
“Tyr!”    
Raven managed to grab Tyr’s wrist before his entire being was being sucked in. Golden eyes with black whites stared at Tyr, and Tyr’s heart sank. He knew the unspoken words that hid behind those eyes.    
‘ _ Please. Don’t take another one. _ ’   
His mother’s arm was pulled into the portal and Tyr’s chest felt tight at the pained roar the other let out. But his mother was strong. His grip around his son didn’t let up.    
Tyr felt blood drops splatting on his face. The blood came from Raven’s arm.    
  
“Rav- My qu-- Let go of the boy!! Your arm will tear off.”    
Raven’s dark, demonic voice responded easily:   
“ **I don’t care.** ”    
Tyr watched with horror as the feathers mother’s arm started burning and the skin bleeding, grip never wavering. He could see the pain on Raven’s expression, but the determination was stronger. The silent pleas hidden behind those eyes.    
The golden eyes that seemed to shine a little brighter now. The white feathers glowing.    
“ _ Klarion, please… Don’t take him away from me…  _ “    
Klarion’s expression wavered ever so slightly, but not not enough.    
The blood made Raven’s grip slippery, and he looked more desperate.    
“ **_K_ ** _ l _ **a** _ r _ **i** _ o _ **n** !!  **P** _ L _ **E** **_AS_ ** E!!”    
All of his mother’s voices mixed together. Angelic, demonic and human. Klarion didn’t have time to change his mind about the kidnapping.    
Tyr slipped out of his mother’s bloodied grip. Raven got pushed back.    
  
“Mom!!” Tyr cried.    
He watched as Raven tried to fly after him in the portal, but was knocked back.    
  
“Tyr!! No!!  **KLARION** !!  _ Tyr!! My baby!!! _ ”    
Raven tried again and again to enter the portal, but it was closing.    
Tyr heard a desperate screech from the bird demon and a cry from a lonesome mother, an omega, losing a pup. Again.   
Having failed to protect its pack.  _ Again _ .   
His mothers cries and pleads echoed in Klarion’s realm.    
  
Tyr must have zoned out. Next thing he knew, he was in a location that he recognized from L.A. Klarion was gone, and his mother’s pained screech echoed in his head.    
He doesn’t know how long he sat there, holding the same place his mother had held him.    
But he does know that the sun wasn’t up when he got here, but now it was high noon.    
He knew he couldn’t stay here for long, so he got up and started walking. He took the shape of his hound form and went on his way.    
  
_ t….r _ _  
_ A small voice whispered in the distance. A familiar voice. _  
_ _  
_ _ t y r…  _ _  
_ A child…?   
_  
_ _ T y… r !  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Psst. Tyr. Wake up.”   
  
Tyr slowly woke up and was met with familiar golden eyes and kind face, framed by thick, black hair. A familiar beauty mark under his eye.   
“Mom…?”   
  
“We’ve been over this. I’m not your mom. I’m a boy and I’m a kid.” Raven pouted.    
Tyr saw it then.    
‘ _ No… Not golden eyes. Light brown… _ ’   
Tyr blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sighed as he remembered.    
He’s not home, he’s not in the fake home either. He’s with his brother in a separate dimension trying to set things right.    
  
“Right… Sorry kiddo…”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ending might be confusing if you haven't read "reunion".  
> So long story short, in this new dimension, Tyr found his brother, Eren. And time works differently here, so their mom, Raven, is only a child here. Tyr had Raven saved from a horrible situation.
> 
> Also! If you're interested in knowing more bout this side of the story, the characters here. Tell me. Maybe I'll make a story about them. Introducing everyone in depth and stuff. :)


End file.
